Onward From Here
by Siancore
Summary: Prologue to my other continuing fic The Way Forward; this explains how they got to the Settlement and how Rick and Michonne first started their sexual relationship. Can be read simultaneously with The Way Forward; before; or after.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've written this short prologue for those readers who have stuck with the fic _The Way Forward_. This explains how they got to the Settlement and how Rick and Michonne first started their sexual relationship. Can basically be read at any time while you're reading _The Way Forward_; or you don't have to read it at all (but there's early stages of Richonne in it, so my advice is to read it lol).

Planning on a three-part story and here's the first instalment; please let me know what you think. I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>The water from the creek felt cool as Michonne used both of her hands to scoop it up and splash it on her face. She then removed her headband and dipped it into the stream, pressing it against the skin on her neck and chest. She had lost count of the days, but it felt as though they had been walking for almost two weeks after their escape from Terminus. The rest of their group was resting a short distance away from where Michonne was; she was alone when she heard what sounded like a person stumbling and falling. She silently stood and reached for her sword when she heard a female voice call out.<p>

"Hey! You there, come here. Please."

Michonne glanced in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman leaning against a tree. Her clothes were torn and she looked to have been beaten.

"There're dangerous people around here. You shouldn't be out here on your own." She said as Michonne stepped closer.

"What dangerous people?" Michonne asked.

"Look, I don't have much time. I've been bitten, but you have to listen to me. It's not safe around here. I'm from a camp not too far away from this place; we call it the Settlement. You go there, ask for John and the Council and tell them you met me. My name's Roberta. You warn them about the ones who took me."

"What are you talkin' about?" Asked Michonne, overwhelmed by the information she was receiving.

"Who took you?"

"There was a group of men, they killed the two guys who were with me on a run and then took me. They, they did things to me." She faltered slightly. "They were talkin' about takin' me back to their camp, then we were attacked and I was bitten. They just left me for dead. Please, you have to go back and tell my group what happened to me. Please. They'll offer you a place to stay. It's safe there. Please."

Michonne looked at the young woman and searched her eyes; she appeared to be telling the truth, and the bite mark was visible on her forearm. She thought quickly a moment before speaking.

"Listen, hold on a while; I'm with a group and we have a leader. I'll go get him, and you can explain everything to him."

Michonne said as she turned to head back to the group.

* * *

><p>"You think it's worth checkin' out?" Asked Rick as he and Michonne walked hastily in the direction of where she had left the young woman Roberta sitting.<p>

"I don't know. She seemed genuine. And from what she said about some men takin' her, it's not safe for us to be wandering around here. We need somewhere to rest, even if it's for a little while."

Michonne offered contemplatively.

"We don't know if we can trust her." Rick said.

"I just don't think she'd be wasting her dying breath on tryin' to lure me off to be killed, Rick. She just wanted her people to know what happened to her." Was Michonne's reply.

"Okay. Let's find out where this place is." Said Rick as he glanced sideways at Michonne. "I trust your judgement.

* * *

><p>Rick's group had been at the Settlement for almost two weeks; the information Roberta had given them was accurate. The place had been established as a refugee camp soon after the Turn and had a working system to keep law and order and an Advisory Council that dealt with the day-to-day running of the community. There was also strength in numbers and they took in survivors. The Council spoke to each adult member of the group individually, and when they were satisfied that their questions had been answered, they offered the group a few tents and showed them which areas of the grounds they could set up in.<p>

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

Said an annoyed sounding Carl; he was laying in the tent the Council had given to Rick with Judith sleeping between him and Michonne. The solar-powered camping lantern lighting the small space on that cool evening.

"Why's that?" Michonne asked sleepily.

"Well, Glenn, Tyreese and Daryl will be back from the run and hopefully there'll be a good haul so I can trade something for an extra tent." He explained.

"Oh, you don't like stayin' with your dad then?" She asked smiling.

"I just need some space, and with the four of us in this tent it ain't exactly spacious. Do you like it here with my Dad?" Carl queried, a teasing grin playing on his face.

"It's okay. Feel safer with your dad around and I like being near you kids. But I get what you're sayin', it's a little cramped and Rick's snoring is terrible!"

At this they both began to laugh quietly, so as not to disturb Judith.

"Do you like bein' near my Dad?" Carl asked, trying not to giggle further.

"Dude? For real? I see what you're doin'. You're teasin' me again!" Michonne said.

Carl chortled once more.

"Sorry. I can just tell he likes havin' you around. I'll shut up now, I can hear him comin' anyways."

Just then Rick unzipped the opening of the tent and peered inside.

"What's funny?" He asked, looking from Carl to Michonne as he removed his boots.

"Your snoring!" Carl offered. "It keeps Michonne up at night."

"Is that a fact?" Asked Rick as he looked at her questioningly and continued in a flirtatious manner. "I keep you awake at night?"

Michonne did not miss the tone of his question and felt her face begin to grow warm.

"Yep, sometimes." Was all she said before Rick smiled at her; after everything they had been through, he found her shyness to be surprising and endearing.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I can't get much sleep next to you either." Said Rick playfully.

"Well maybe we should do somethin' about it." Michonne said, before realizing how it sounded.

"Maybe we should."

Said a grinning Rick as he settled in beside her. They shuffled closer together before Rick extinguished the light. He was faced towards Judith, but made sure his back was pressed firmly against Michonne's. Their proximity once again caused Michonne's face to burn. She did not think she could handle much more of this sleeping, or at least trying to sleep next to Rick Grimes. It was not that she did not want to be near him, it was that she was afraid of the feelings that his closeness stirred within her.

Michonne closed her eyes tightly and bid the boy and his father goodnight. She lay there in the dark thinking of what would happen if she and Rick were alone in the tent and then tried desperately to shake the thoughts from her mind. What she was unaware of was that Rick was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>Carl approached the rations store the following morning while he was taking a break from his gardening duties. Their group had chosen work assignments and Carl followed his father. While Rick did not necessarily want to work the garden, he did have the experience. He had to at least be at the Settlement for a year before they would consider him to join their ranks of law keepers. His duties ensured that he could stay in the Settlement, so he did what he needed to do.<p>

Carl knocked on the door of the rations store and was met by a young man, his name was Brett, if Carl remembered correctly.

"Hey, is Michonne here?" The boy asked, rearranging the strap of his bag as he waited.

"Sure, hold on." Came the young man's reply.

Soon, Michonne popped her head outside to see what Carl wanted; she ushered him inside when she saw that he had come to trade.

"I've got three packets of batteries, a flashlight, some candy bars plus this bag. Is that enough for a tent?" He asked hopefully. Brett stood nearby pretending not to be listening to their conversation.

"I dunno, Carl. You might be comin' up a little short. What d'ya think, Brett?" She asked as she turned to her new friend.

"I only need a small tent for me, and maybe Judith. Please, tell him Michonne. The four of us are cramped in my Dad's tent." Carl said, speaking to Brett now.

"The four of you? You too, Michonne?" He asked curiously.

She nodded.

"It's just until I get the chance to go out on a run to get stuff to trade." She offered. "But I don't mind stayin' with Rick. We just don't have enough to trade with yet, but we're gonna head out tomorrow."

Brett looked perplexed, he had not realized Michonne was with Rick. Actually, he could have sworn they were not together. He had hoped she was single because he was interested in her; he had gone to some lengths to find out if she was single. That would change if she had to remain in the same sleeping arrangement with Rick Grimes, he was certain. He knew what men like Grimes were like; they always got what they wanted. Always got the girl; no, he could not have this.

"Okay, Carl, you've got a deal. I have two small tents left, how about you take one as well, Michonne?" Brett offered. "Can't have you all squashed up with Rick."

"I can't give you anything for it, Brett." She said.

"It's fine, really. Just bring what you wanna trade when you get back from your run." Said Brett.

"You sure?" Michonne asked.

"Positive. It'll be fine." Came his reply.

With that, Carl made his trade and took both his and Michonne's tents to where their group was camped before finding his father.

* * *

><p>"I got a tent, Dad." Said the boy as he walked up to Rick. "Well, we got two actually."<p>

"Two?" Asked Rick, not looking up from his task at hand. "I thought you only had enough stuff for _maybe_ one? Did Michonne cut you a deal?"

"That's the thing; I barely had enough stuff for _one_ tent. Then that Brett said I could just take it, and _then_ he told Michonne she could take one too. She didn't even have anything to trade, he just said to trade later. I think he likes her." Said Carl finally catching Rick's interest as he looked at his son.

"What do you mean _likes_ her?" Rick asked, failing at being subtle; Carl noticed this before answering.

"Ya know, like he has a crush on her. Actually, makes sense now. No wonder he wanted her to have her own tent."

"Carl." Rick warned.

"Not like that, Dad. I mean, so she's not near you." The boy said quietly.

Rick sighed.

"What does it matter if I'm around?" Rick asked, finding himself becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Well, he won't try anything if you're there, ya know, 'cause you protect us."

Carl reasoned as Rick just nodded; he remained quiet signalling to Carl that the conversation was over. Carl knew his father had a dislike of gossip so he said nothing further. The boy walked over to grab a gardening implement as Rick felt a slight headache setting in.

* * *

><p>"Are we still gonna check that roadhouse?"<p>

Michonne asked as she and Rick drove up the gravel road on their way back to the Settlement.

"Yeah, can't hurt to have a look."

Was his short answer. Michonne noticed he had been quiet today, unlike other times they had gone on runs. She thought it might have had something to do with the fact that she had moved out of his tent the previous day. Rick genuinely like having her close, it seemed; she just did not think he would be upset with her for leaving. Or maybe it was because Carl had moved as well. She was not sure; either way, she did not like seeing Rick in a foul mood.

"I just wanna make sure I get enough stuff to pay off the tent. Candy bars, salt and pepper are always good. Sure there'll be some in here. Just don't like havin' the tent without trading for it." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well you could've stayed with us longer. I don't mind." He offered sounding disappointed as they pulled up at the back of the roadhouse.

They glanced at each other a moment before he spoke again.

"Ready?"

Michonne nodded and they exited the vehicle. They gained entry though the back door, cleared the building, secured the front door and looked around; it appeared to be untouched, as if someone had locked up for the night and no one ever came back. The blinds were closed and everything was packed away. There were still containers full of salt, pepper and sugar on the tables. Michonne and Rick began filling their respective bags. They also grabbed coffee, napkins and cutlery before checking the kitchen area. There they found cooking utensils and non-perishable foodstuffs. Rick dumped an entire set of chef's knives into his bag along with two meat cleavers and a heavy-duty can opener; Michonne stocked up on the food.

"Shit, this bag is gettin' heavy; I hope I've got enough stuff here to give to Brett. Don't know if I can haul much more." Michonne said, thinking out loud.

Rick stopped what he was doing, turned and looked at her a little disbelievingly.

"This place is pretty well stocked, we could always come back. Besides, I'm sure he'd just let you keep it without tradin' anyways." Rick offered, trying to hide his disdain for the young man.

"Yeah right." She reasoned, throwing Rick an incredulous look of her own.

"It's true." Rick replied while moving his almost full bag to the floor of the kitchen and stepping closer to Michonne; he held her gaze and she ceased her actions and faced Rick.

"He's got himself a little crush on you." He laughed. "Stupid little asshole."

"Why's he gotta be stupid, Rick?"

She asked, intrigued as to where Rick was going with his analysis of the situation; he seemed different today so, while she wondered where this was coming from, she was not completely surprised.

"Well, it's obvious, ain't it? He likes you, but you wouldn't be interested in some _boy_ like him."

Rick calmly stated, stepping closer still to her; Michonne stood up straighter and kept her eyes locked on to his.

"What am I interested in, uh Rick?" She answered so quietly it could be mistaken for a whisper.

Just then, Rick held his finger to his lips to get Michonne to be quiet; he had heard something familiar outside. He stepped up onto an upturned crate and peered out of the small window. The sound was what he had surmised it to be; a herd of walkers ambling along slowly. There could easily have been one hundred of them staying in their unintentional formation and blocking the back entrance to the roadhouse.

"Shit!" He said as he turned to Michonne. "It's a slow-movin' herd. Best to let 'em pass. Looks like we'll be here for a little while."

With that they picked up the bags and moved to the front of the roadhouse. Rick moved the blinds slightly and noticed that the heard was still moving, albeit at a painfully slow pace. It was now a waiting game for himself and Michonne.

Rick looked back at her and felt something come over him; it was something he had not felt that strongly for a long time. _Desire._ _Arousal._ _Lust. _He was aware of his own growing attraction to Michonne, he just always pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Even if he openly admitted this attraction, there was never any time, or space, for him to act on his feelings and he was never the type of man to initiate anything to do with sexual matters; but _now_ they were alone and, after everything they had been through, Rick was a different man. He was not indecisive anymore; he went after what he wanted and would deal with the consequences later.

Right then, Rick knew that he wanted Michonne; it was building up for weeks, for months even. He realized now was the time to act on it; there was at least one other person at the Settlement who was showing he was interested in Michonne, so it was time for Rick to make his move. It was time to stake his claim; time to do what he had thought about for over a year. He would show her that he desired her; he would be so resolute that she would not even think about some other man, _let alone that boy Brett, _he thought.

Michonne moved toward Rick to get an assessment of the situation outside. Suddenly, Rick closed the distance between them, placed his hand to the back of her head and drew her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Their first time together will be next!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know, mate. I wasn't too pleased with the previous chapter because I was sleep deprived when I wrote it; but anyways, this one is shorter and has adult situations! Lemons for everyone!

* * *

><p>It is one of the most peculiar feelings to be kissed when you least expect it. Your mind becomes perplexed as you begin to become physically aware of what is occurring. Michonne's head was spinning; she scarcely knew what on earth was happening. One moment ago she and Rick were quietly moving away from the kitchen of the roadhouse so they could continue to make some noise without attracting the attention of the walkers; the next moment her had pulled her roughly to his body and proceeded to kiss her mouth. Michonne hesitated for a brief moment until she had realized what he was doing; he was kissing her. She closed her eyes before parting her lips and meeting Rick's tongue with her own. She then draped her arms over his shoulders and pressed herself flush against him.<p>

He did not need to hold Michonne's head in place as she had responded favourably to his forwardness; Rick then moved his hand from the back of her head and placed both at her round behind. He gave her backside a squeeze before effortlessly lifting her up; Michonne wrapped her legs about his waist as he carried her towards one of the tables and sat her down.

They continued to hungrily capture one another's mouths in an almost frenzied kiss; releasing the pent up frustration with every lap of their clashing tongues. Michonne absentmindedly fumbled with the buckles to both Rick's holster and belt. He removed his gun belt and placed it on a chair without breaking their kiss.

Their breathing became heavier as Rick began to nibble the skin on her neck and worked to undo her belt and zipper. She assisted him in pulling her jeans from off of her hips as she kicked off her boots so that her pants could be removed. Rick impatiently dragged her jeans from her legs and let them fall to the floor as he quickly let his own drop to his ankles; his stiffness was freed and ready to enter her warmth.

Rick caught Michonne's mouth in another messy kiss while he gripped her hips firmly and pulled her closer to him. He used his fingers to search out her opening dipping two inside of her and finding that her body was ready to receive his. He stroked his length several times before pushing into her wetness. It took a brief moment for both of their bodies to adjust to the sensation. Rick felt her deliciously tight walls enveloping his hardness. Michonne felt his cock fill her core in a slightly painful and delightful way.

She wrapped her legs once again around his waist as he began to thrust inside of her; Rick pushed his length in and out as he held Michonne's body close to his. Both letting muffled moans and grunts escape from their throats with every movement. Michonne held tight to his shoulders to steady herself and breathed into his neck. She sucked and bit his skin every time one of his rough thrusts found her sensitive spot, occupying her mouth so as not to call out Rick's name.

Her own name fell from his mouth as a whispered heavy breath; lost in her hair as he tried to stifle each moan by burying his face in her locs. Rick's vigorously and continuously plunged his hardness into Michonne, causing her body to quiver each time he came in contact with her sensitive nub. She tightened her legs around him as she felt her climax quickly approaching. Michonne let her head fall backwards as her pleasure reached its apex; her walls contracting around Rick's manhood. He caught her mouth once again with his own to suppress her loud moan as her orgasm washed over her.

Her throbbing around his sex hastened Rick's own release as Michonne laid back on the table and raised her pelvis so that Rick could push himself deeper inside of her. He gripped her by the hips and thrust his cock into her wet centre again and again and again.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

He moaned until his seed spilled fiercely into her womb and his legs almost gave way. He held on to the table to steady himself as he fought to catch his breath; Michonne simultaneously trying to right her own breathing. He then removed himself from Michonne and offered her a hand, pulling her up into a sitting position while he quickly and silently tried to draw his pants up. Michonne, equally as hurriedly and quietly found her own discarded jeans and replaced them, then sought out her boots.

They both stole hidden glances at each other as they dressed, but said nothing. Michonne felt a little guilty and confused; she could not order her thoughts so opted to remain quiet. Rick could tell that she was not entirely comfortable now that they had finally given in to their attraction.

"You okay?" He asked after a moment, trying to catch her gaze; she did not look up at him as she nodded.

"Yeah." Was all she offered as she finished putting her boots back on and walked over to the window.

"Herd's passed." She then informed Rick and he knew then that she did not want to speak about what had just transpired between them.

Just at that moment, there came five firm raps at the back door of the roadhouse. Both Rick and Michonne looked at each other in a confused manner then proceeded back into the kitchen. Rick placed his hand on the latch, raised his revolver then looked at Michonne. She held her sword in her hand and then nodded to Rick; he opened the door slightly to find Maggie and Daryl standing there. He swung the door open and let them inside.

"What are you two doin' here?" He asked totally surprised that they had just shown up.

"Come to check on your asses." Offered Daryl as Maggie went to help Michonne with the haul. "One of the Spotters saw a big herd headed this way. We grabbed a horse and followed along behind 'em. Realized it was only the two of you out here, thought you might've needed some help, but y'all look okay to me."

Daryl noticed that Rick had a fresh mark on his neck, but chose to ignore it and what it could have meant.

"Yeah we decided to wait it out 'til they passed." Said Rick, aware that Daryl had noticed his somewhat dishevelled appearance.

"Well, we should get goin' now. I'll ride with you two, and Maggie'll take the horse back." Said Daryl as they left the roadhouse and secured the door.

Maggie left first on horseback while Daryl and Rick loaded up the vehicle. Michonne chose to sit in the backseat while Rick drove and Daryl rode up front. The short drive back to the Settlement was awkwardly quiet and Daryl could sense the tension between his two friends.

"Reckon ya got enough stuff to trade?" He asked as he turned his head towards the back of the car.

"I think so." Michonne answered shortly. "Otherwise I might have to give that tent back."

Daryl let out a chuckle while Rick glanced at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Please, I'm sure your little boyfriend will let ya keep it." He joked.

"Fuck off, Dixon! Not you too!" She said unimpressed and pretending to be annoyed.

"What?" Daryl laughed.

"It's the second time I've been teased about him. Have you been talkin' to Carl?" She asked.

"Ain't no need to talk to Lil' Grimes; I can see it for myself. Anyways, y'all get on just fine, don't ya? Sure he won't take it from ya. He's an alright kid from what I can see. What d'ya think, Rick?" Daryl asked.

"I don't think anything 'bout him." Said a visibly annoyed Rick Grimes; his Southern accent sounding thicker than usual. "As long as he gives me toilet paper when I need to take a shit, we won't have a problem."

At this, the three companions shared an uproarious laugh and Rick could not help but think that Michonne's small giggle sounded like pure heaven.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I was happier with this chapter for some reason. Maybe it was the adult situations, maybe it was Rick talking about toilet paper! Thanks for reading. More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am glad to have received positive reviews from the last two chapters. There's just been so much scope for the entire _The Way Forward _story and I just enjoy writing it so much; so I am pleased that the prologue has been well received also.

A quick thank you to Kam, literaturechick, DCSDaniele, Alex311, KyannaLashae, Gabribri, Guest, Guest & Guest for reviewing! It's so difficult to gauge whether or not a new story is received well by the readers, especially with an established following; so the reviews are ALWAYS helpful. I'm pleased so many of you picked up on their awkwardness hehehe

Thanks also to everyone who has made the fic a favourite or has followed. And a HUGE thanks to those who are happy just to silently read my fics! You are all amazing!

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Rick and Michonne had first given in to their mutual attraction; three days since they had taken advantage of the seclusion of the situation; three days since they had been intimate. Rick had been keeping busy tending to his duties in the garden; he had noticed that in the evenings, around meal time, Michonne had made herself scarce. She seemed to have eaten earlier in the afternoon; she seemed to have been avoiding Rick. While he did not regret his actions; he did not regret making the first move, he felt somewhat fearful that he had caused friction between the two of them. While that was not his intention, he could not help but think that he had complicated their friendship by initiating sex between them.<p>

The midday sun was high in the sky and Rick felt slightly lethargic from his toiling away, ensuring that the Settlement had sufficient food so residents did not need to go out on runs to seek sustenance. He looked about the yard and saw Carl tilling in the new plot that was set aside to sow vegetables for the warmer seasons. Rick smiled to himself; pleased that his son had settled into the life that they had found. After everything they had seen, getting some dirt on your hands and an ache in you lower back seemed like a worthy penance to pay for a stable, relatively safe life.

"Carl," Rick called to his boy. "Ready to take a break?"

The teenager ceased his work and glanced over to his father.

"Okay, Dad. Ready when you are." Carl proffered as he leaned his gardening implement against a makeshift fence.

Both father and son shared a swig from Rick's water bottle and headed in the direction of their living area. They had been at the Settlement almost three weeks, and while they had become friendly with the original group of survivors, they kept to themselves for the most part. They lived away from the rest of the larger group and Rick was still their unofficial leader.

"Have you seen Michonne at all today?" Asked Rick, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible; Carl did not miss his father's eagerness that was embedded in the simple question.

"I saw her just before breakfast, but she seemed like she was in a hurry to get over to her duties. Why? Is something wrong?" Asked the boy; clearly concerned for his friend's welfare. If something was going on with Michonne, Carl wanted to be the first to know.

"Nah, ain't nothin' wrong. Just haven't seen her 'round for a few days." Said Rick.

"Ah, okay." Carl said quietly. "Maybe you should go find her then, Dad. I mean, if you're worried about her."

Rick nodded slowly as he and his son ambled over to their common eating area where the rest of their group was sitting.

"I think I will." Replied Rick.

Carl and his father approached their group and grabbed a portion of the food that was laid out on the picnic tables; Rick took note that Michonne was missing from the gathering, once again. He looked at Daryl Dixon, who was busy shovelling food into his mouth, and asked:

"Have you seen Michonne today?"

Daryl glanced over at Rick, noting the worried countenance that his friend wore.

"Nah, man. Guess she's busy at the rations store. I'd go check her out if I was you. She missed lunch with us yesterday too." was his reply before he resumed eating.

Rick offered a slight nod before collecting up a handful of fruit and heading in the direction of Michonne's place of work.

* * *

><p>As Rick Grimes neared the rations store, he saw Michonne step outside with the young man who worked there with her, Brett. They seemed to be engrossed in conversation as Michonne beamed a wondrous smile at him; clearly amused by what he was telling her. Rick scowled a little as he felt an emotion that could only be likened to jealousy wash over him. She smiled prettily for Brett, yet avoided him; he felt annoyed, but approached the pair anyway.<p>

"Hey you." He offered, letting a grin play on his features while ignoring her companion.

"Hey." Michonne replied, becoming somewhat shy as she grinned slightly. Brett locked the door to the store and turned to face them, saying nothing.

"Busy day?" Rick asked as he tilted his head slightly, still holding her gaze.

"A little. You?" She asked, trying desperately not to lose her cool.

"Nah, not really. Was worried about you. Ain't seen you in a while. Thought I'd make sure you were okay." Said Rick, throwing the young man an unreadable glance that made him feel unnerved.

Michonne smiled coyly at Rick before answering him.

"I'm fine, Rick. But thanks for asking."

Now Rick smiled, relief encompassing him as he was glad that she was actually speaking to him; he had not alienated her or ruined their friendship completely.

"That's good." Came his reply. "You got a minute? To talk?"

Rick looked at Michonne with hopeful blue eyes; he wanted so badly to have a conversation about what had transpired between the two of the when they were on that run together. She appeared apprehensive at first, but nodded in affirmation before turning to Brett.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" She asked and her friend nodded as he gave Rick an uncertain look.

Rick shrugged off Brett's stare and fell into an easy stride beside Michonne; he wanted so desperately to reach over and offer her a reassuring touch, but thought better of it. Instead, they walked along in uncomfortable silence until they reached one of the classroom blocks; Rick pushed the door open and they both went inside.

"I just have to drop this off to Mrs Taylor." Said Michonne in hushed tones; Rick dipped his head a little in acknowledgement and followed her silently.

After Michonne had delivered the parcel to the elderly woman, she and Rick walked some distance down to the other end of the corridor. She glanced sideways at Rick before peering into an empty classroom that was used to store furniture that was not being utilised by the residents. She looked over to Rick before saying:

"We can go in here and talk privately."

He gazed past her into the room and nodded; Michonne led the way while Rick closed the door behind them. Michonne stopped in the centre of the room, turned to face Rick then looked shyly at her feet. She then looked at the countless number of chairs, tables, sofas, filing cabinets and shelves that took up most of the space.

"Are you really okay?" He asked, stepping closer to her; taking note of how timid she had become.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Was her reply. She looked at his face, then past him at the wall.

If Rick was experiencing any dubious feelings about what they had done, he certainly was not letting it show, she noticed.

"About what happened the other day," he started. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for bein' too forward. I don't want you to think my intentions were…_bad _or anything like that_._ I don't want you to think that I don't respect you, 'cause I do."

Michonne then looked up at Rick's face and held his gaze a moment.

"I know you respect me. I respect you too." She said softly before growing quiet a short while. She then asked:

"What were your intentions, Rick? It just happened so quickly and sorta came outta nowhere."

"Definitely did not intend to upset you then _or _now." He answered honestly. "But if I made you feel, I dunno, _awkward_, then I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I…I'm not sorry it happened."

"Really?" He queried, letting out a deep breath of relief. "I'm not sorry it happened either, Michonne. It was…nice."

They both let out small, tentative laughs.

"I liked it too." She said with a tiny smile before becoming serious again and averting her gaze. "But it can't happen again."

Rick felt his stomach drop at her statement; right up until that moment, he had not given thought to the possibility that Michonne would not want to have sex with him again. His thoughts were too focussed on how amazing it felt to be with her and how he hoped he had not ruined their friendship.

"Why not?" He asked, closing the distance between them until they were close enough to touch one another; Michonne did not step back.

Rick looked from her deep, dark eyes to her full lips; Michonne took in his appearance and recalled momentarily how his mouth tasted and how his manhood felt inside of her. She involuntarily licked her lips, causing Rick to feel a familiar stirring in his pants. He remembered how warm and tight she felt as he slipped his length inside of her again and again. How she moaned in pleasure as he thrust himself into her core. Rick moved closer still and Michonne did not recoil; she became entranced by the steely gaze of his cool blue eyes. He smelled of soil and sweat and she felt intoxicated; his nearness causing her centre to pulsate in anticipation.

"Why can't it happen again?"

Rick asked, his southern drawl becoming thicker, drawing her out of her thoughts; stepping closer still and placing his hands at her waist. Michonne felt dizzy at the feeling of his firm, strong grip.

"Because," She breathed weakly. "If we do it again, I'd want to keep on doin' it. I don't think I could stop."

Rick pulled her body against his and pressed a lingering kiss to her mouth; he slid his tongue slowly and teasingly against her bottom lip as she felt her knees become shaky.

"We don't have to stop." He whispered, his breath hot against her lips.

They stood a moment with their eyes closed and their faces just inches apart. Her mind was racing once more and her body was responding to his proximity; Rick's own desire was ignited again as he pulled away a little and opened his eyes, taking in her beautiful features. Michonne regarded Rick's handsome face. His eyes contained a mixture of tenderness and craving; she could see how much he wanted her and she felt somewhat scared and aroused simultaneously. Aroused because of his lust and afraid because of his tenderness; she did not know what it meant to see that kind of softness to his stare.

Becoming shaken by the intimacy that pervaded between them, Michonne opted to focus on their strong sexual urges; she gripped the back of Rick's head and drew him closer as she hungrily kissed him. Rick opened his mouth and worked his tongue around hers in a circular motion. He drew Michonne backwards as he sat on a piece of furniture, pulling her on to his lap.

Rick snaked his hands up underneath Michonne's shirt and rubbed his calloused hands over her hardened nipples. She let out a soft moan as Rick lifted her shirt over her head and licked where his hands had just been. Michonne closed her eyes at the sensation, feeling her centre grow wetter as he took her nipple in his mouth and gently sucked. She instinctively ground her pelvis over Rick's growing hardness; his hands moved to her zipper as he undid the front of her jeans, slipped his hand inside and rubbed his finger over her throbbing nub again and again. Rick captured her mouth in a kiss once more before asking in a heavy breath:

"Do you want me to stop?"

"_No…ah, Rick. No, don't stop."_

* * *

><p>AN: I know I initially said this would be three parts, but I think at this pace I can get so much more out of the storyline, maybe even right up until the first scene of _The Way Forward_ hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Responses for you wonderful readers:

Alex311: I had a little giggle at your review; you would say something like that to Rick though! Like shut up and keep doing that! Hehe

KyannaLashae: You are very welcome. They are hot so they make it easy for me to write them in those situations.

DCSDaniele: Ha! She would be mad to tell him to stop right then and there. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter.

Kam: You are right; they're just completely drawn to each other. Oh and I've enjoyed writing about Brett's little infatuation.

KK: Haha! You like Rick's method of persuasion? Lol me too! Top-notch indeed! ;)

literaturechick: I agree, Rick and Michonne are very delicious! Now there's an idea, Brett watching from the shadows! Eww, it's very creepy lol

Sorry this update is short, but I wanted to start exploring their emotional side (not to worry, there's more physical stuff and things coming as well)…Okay, here we go!

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

A soft breeze swept through the Settlement and the afternoon sun did little to alleviate the chill in the air. Rick finished his conversation with John from the Council and began to walk briskly in the direction of the rations store. He passed the young woman named Sara who worked there occasionally with Michonne and Brett; they nodded to one another in greeting.

"Michonne still at the store?" Rick asked without stopping.

"Yeah, she's still there."

By the time he had reached Michonne, she was alone and in the process of locking up for the day.

"Hey." He said. "Can we have a quick word?"

She stopped, smiled at Rick and listened to him explain what he had just been asked to do.

xXxXx

"When are you leavin'?" Asked Michonne.

"Tomorrow mornin'." was Rick's reply, as he shuffled his weight from one foot to the other.

"How long?" Michonne queried, slightly apprehensive about Rick venturing out on a run with people they did not know very well.

"Couple o' days. They said the medical supply runs are always overnight on account of havin' to travel further and further out." He offered in way of an explanation.

"Who else is goin' with you?"

She asked, genuinely concerned for Rick's safety seeing as he had to endeavour outside of the Settlement walls on a run that was to last more than a day. It was not that she thought he was ill equipped to take care of himself, it was _something else. _Lately she had found herself thinking about him for no particular reason; worrying if he was okay and becoming excited to see him. She put it down to their mutual agreement to add a physical and sexual aspect to their friendship. In her lust for Rick, she reasoned, she had developed some stupid school girl crush because of her hormones and newly heightened and reignited sexuality. She could not really have already some developing romantic feelings for Rick; no, that was not sensible and Michonne was very sensible. They were fine the way they were, as friends; friends that sometimes pleasured the other friend using only their mouths.

"Few of the younger guys and Daryl." He answered, squinting his eyes as he took in her features admiringly.

This snapped Michonne out of her brief wandering thoughts about Rick and his very skilful lips and tongue.

"You know Carl will wanna follow." Michonne said, grinning slightly before Rick let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah I know. But he's gonna have to stay here with you."

"And Judy?" Michonne asked quickly.

"Tyreese is watchin' after her 'til I get back."

He offered, knowing Michonne was not too comfortable with being responsible for the small child on her own. She nodded and looked somewhat relieved. They fell quiet a moment as Rick thought about what an enigma Michonne truly was. He knew she was capable of caring for people, of loving them; he saw that in the way she was with his children. He knew she was capable of passion; he saw and experienced it with her when they found a moment to be together in secret. But there was something else within her, something he saw when she looked at his daughter. He was not completely sure he knew Michonne how she knew him, but he was certain he wanted to spend his days trying to figure her out.

"You be careful out there."

She finally said, taking Rick by surprise as she had rarely spoken up in the past when he had ventured out on runs. She always remained silent and used her eyes to communicate that she wished him a safe journey and that she would like his return to be quick and without obstacle.

"You worried 'bout me?" Rick asked flirtatiously, a smile crossing his face.

"No!" She retorted jokingly while giving him a playful shove and wearing a grin of her own. "I just don't think I could handle raising that teenage son of yours should anything happen to you!"

Rick smiled and became serious as he said quietly:

"I trust you with Carl, more than anybody else. You're great with him, Michonne. You'd make a great parent to him."

Michonne suddenly froze up at Rick's words as she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Her thoughts went to her own son who was lost to her forever; it hurt so much that even his memory still caused her grief.

Rick noticed the change in her demeanour; he saw the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

She did not respond because she did not have the words; Rick still did not know about André and she was not sure if she would ever tell him. Michonne held his gaze with her sad brown eyes before hiding the real reason why she was about to cry.

"Thank you Rick. For, saying that; it means a lot to me." She said quietly; her voice trembling in the slightest.

"It's okay." He offered trying to smile so that she might also; but Michonne still appeared stricken.

Rick stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her; drawing her near so that her head came to rest at his chest. She listened to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat as he held her in silence. Suddenly, Michonne pulled away from Rick; while his embrace had helped to ease her pain a little, she knew she could not handle the gentleness that he had shown her.

She could deal with the physical side to their relationship, but not the emotional. She could quite easily give her body over to Rick, but her heart was another story. Rick, with his gentle ways and kind words, was chipping away at the barrier she had erected to protect herself from loving again. With Carl and Judith, it was different; she surmised that she had no choice in the matter. She loved his children and that could not be helped. She could, however, abstain from falling in love with Rick if she just kept him at an emotional arm's length.

"I have to go."

She lied while he tried to grab her hand; she recoiled from him and turned before she could see the hurt in his face. They had started out amicably, laughing and joking, and now this; Rick's head was spinning as he tried to make sense out of everything that had just transpired. Had he really said the wrong thing? Had he implied too much by saying she would be a good parent to his son? Was he coming on too strong? Were his feelings for her more developed than hers were for him? Did he even _have _feelings for her? He felt confused as he watched her walking away from the rations store.

"Michonne?" He called to her, causing her to stop and turn, even though she tried with everything that was inside her not to.

"You know I'm here for you, if you wanna talk…about _anything_?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

Michonne nodded half-heartedly and felt like a horrible person for being distant with Rick.

_No._ She thought to herself as she then turned and walked away. _I can't let him get close; everyone I love goes away. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Aww thanks for taking the time to read and review. I assume most of you have read _The Way Forward _first, so you know how things turn out for Richonne but still experiencing feels hehe that's so adorable!

Here are some responses because you're all fantastic:

KyannaLashae: Aww I was hoping readers would still feel bad for Richonne, even though things do get better.

Alex311: What a nice way to put it, that what they are feeling is still such a mystery to them. And you are spot on about Rick; he does not give up and that's what I love about him and that's what makes him a great leader.

HermioneSnape4eva: You are right; love is scary and the threat of zombies doe make it tricky lol but seriously, being afraid is a normal reaction, especially for someone like Michonne. We just want her to be happy! Now, sexual healing, you say? I'm sure I can work something out ;)

Kam: Exactly! Even though they are at the beginning of their journey, their connection is undeniable

literaturechick: Aww Michonne's circumstances are so very sad, and I'm written her backstory to make them a lot worse.

vmck: Thank you! I'll try to make the updates a little longer.

MollysSister: Hi there! Thank you for reviewing and I enjoy your username :) it was a very interesting way to pass the time indeed!

* * *

><p>Rick looked to where Daryl was standing near one of the shelves in the pharmacy of the abandoned hospital. They were both sent, with a young man named Benji, in to the more dangerous part of the building to fetch all of the medication they could while the others gathered medical supplies such as bandages, needles and other much needed provisions from the store rooms.<p>

"Fuck it." Said Daryl. "Let's just clean it all out. Ain't no use in comin' back here later. Just get what we can get, I say."

Rick nodded in agreement and continued to fill the bags full of medication. The hospital was overrun and it took most of the first day to clear the corridor and adjoining rooms nearest the front of the building. The store rooms were closer to the front and had a clear pathway to the exit; the pharmacy was further away and there was the threat that the walkers they had locked out of the double doors might force their way through. For now, they had to have faith in the barricade they had erected.

The walkers were weakened and slow from being trapped inside of the hospital since the virus had spread; this was an advantage for Rick and the others and they cut them down pretty quickly without the use of firepower as Rick had suggested. They had not lost anyone while they were dispatching the walkers, but Benji, a heavy set boy standing six foot four inches, had stumbled on a piece of medical equipment and sprained his ankle; whilst stumbling, he had fallen on Rick and forced him into a filing cabinet and injuring his shoulder. This made Rick work slower than usual and Daryl had to get twice as many provisions on his own. They were also more vulnerable with two injured men and a load of medical supplies to move.

They would grab what they needed and spend the night in one of the more secure rooms before driving to the next town and doing the same thing again; at least that was the plan. Rick was certain they would not risk it with two men who would be more of a liability than a helping hand; he surmised they would return to the Settlement early so his and Benji's injuries could be tended to. After they all had gathered what was needed, Daryl and the other two young men, Brandon and Thom, loaded the vehicle, parked it out of sight and covered it with camouflage netting before retiring to the most secure room to sleep.

From speaking with John from the Council, Rick had realized that these were the most infrequent of runs that residents at the Settlement went on. They seemed to be the most dangerous because they usually required the longest amount of time outside of the camp. He just wanted it to be over; he wanted to get back to his children.

It was agreed that Daryl would take first watch and then wake Rick when it was time to change over; Rick found a place on the floor and tried to sleep. He hoped that Judith was behaving for Tyreese; she was fine with most of the people in their group although she was used to some a little more than others. They had all helped Rick to look after her and for that he was ever grateful.

"How's your shoulder feel now?" Asked Daryl, as he handed a water bottle to Rick.

"It's still achin' like a motherfucker." Came Rick's reply.

Both men chuckled a little before Daryl then indicated he was going to take first watch. Rick tried to get comfortable as he settled in for the evening; he felt more at ease knowing that he and Daryl would be taking sentry duty instead of one of the younger men. He was not sure how much time they had spent on the outside and felt somehow responsible for them. Rick was a very responsible man.

Rick's mind then drifted off into thoughts of Michonne; he hoped Carl was not being too much for her to handle, but somehow, he knew it would not be like that. She was patient and caring with his son and Carl respected Michonne. His thoughts then turned to the awkwardness that had transpired between he and Michonne when last they spoke. How she had become upset and then distant. There was so much of herself that she held back from him, and sometimes he wanted nothing more than to just know her better. Their friendship, and the added sexual aspect of it, was easy going and Michonne was just as comfortable as he was; but he had the inkling that if he would try to, as they say, make an honest woman of her, she would back away from him.

It was not that he wanted their relationship to progress to something more, well, at least he thought that was not what he had wanted; but if Rick was being completely truthful with himself, he had no idea what he wanted. What he did know was that whatever it was, he wanted Michonne to be there with him in whatever capacity she was at ease with. He would rather keep her as a friend and not continue their sexual relationship than try to change what they had going and maybe lose her altogether.

Was he trying to change what they had? No, he had not done or said anything that would warrant a shift in their relationship presently; but he was most certainly entertaining the idea when he was alone with his thoughts. Had she said anything to imply she wanted something different? No, because they did not talk about their arrangement or their feelings.

_Jesus, Rick._ He thought. _Just stop tryin' to make everything romantic. You're gonna scare her off. For fuck's sake, it's just sex, like you agreed on._

Rick listened to his inner voice and promised himself to heed what it had said. Yet there was that secret place deep inside of his worn and weathered heart that whispered to him and reminded him that it was not going to be easy; that he was still passionate and caring. It would not be easy to force himself not to care for her like that when she looked him with her sad yet beautiful eyes. It would not be easy to supress any feelings for Michonne when Rick felt as if he was being breathed new life whenever she kissed him.

* * *

><p>The car rolled into the gates a little before the sun had dropped behind the tall, swaying trees. Michonne and Carl had gathered with the other residents to discover if all had went well on the run; to make sure that all of the men had returned. Waves of relief washed over the survivors as it was revealed that everyone had returned safely. Michonne and Carl were happy to see Rick and Daryl; they both smiled widely when they saw their loved ones and Carl jogged over to his father, with Michonne not too far behind, and caught him in an embrace.<p>

"Woah, son. Be careful, now. I hurt my shoulder on the run. Ya have to go gentle with me." Said Rick as both Carl and Michonne looked to him with concerned expressions.

Rick stole a quick glance at Michonne and noticed the worried countenance that she wore.

"What happened?" Asked the teenager.

"Just had a fall, that's all. I'll get Bob to have a look at it, but I'm sure it'll be okay." Replied his father.

Michonne noticed then that a weight had been lifted from her; Rick was alright and he had returned. He looked to Michonne and then spoke.

"How'd the two of you manage without me?"

Rick asked in a cocky manner; Michonne smiled and laughed at his swaggering attitude before answering him.

"We actually had a really good time without you, didn't we Carl?" She said.

"Yeah, we actually did." The boy answered.

"Yes, it was great without you here bossing us around." She added.

This caused both Rick and Carl to laugh loudly.

"Oh, I see y'all two got jokes now, uh?" Rick stated in a playful way that matched Michonne's manner.

"Some of us have to, Dad. You're no fun at all!" Exclaimed Carl as they all walked off together smiling and joking.

* * *

><p>That evening around the group's eating area, Daryl and Rick recalled the events of the run, what they had seen and what they thought might come next.<p>

"It's like the whole area 'round here has nearly been picked clean. They say next time we'll have to travel further out."

"You're going out again? Can't they send someone else?"

Michonne abruptly interjected, causing everyone to look at her; she usually stayed quiet and rarely questioned Rick in front of anyone else. Her voice sounded an octave higher than it normally did and there was just the smallest hint of anxiety to it.

Rick seemed taken aback too, not because of her question, that came across as worried, but because of the tone of it; if someone did not know any better, they would think there was something going on between the pair. Michonne sounded like a concerned girlfriend.

She suddenly felt self-conscious because of the stares coming from their friends until Carl entered the conversation.

"Yeah, Dad. Do you have to go out so soon? I mean, you're hurt. Can't they wait a little while?"

Rick drew his gaze away from Michonne and answered his son.

"We ain't goin' out anytime soon, John just let me know it would need to be sooner than usual on account of us comin' back early." He said before looking back at Michonne and continuing.

"You don't have anything to worry about."

* * *

><p>After everyone had finished eating and Carl took Judith to sleep, Rick lay in his tent alone thinking about Michonne again; he thought about the little promise he had made with himself to just enjoy their time together for what it was. He had to remind himself that even though Michonne had sounded concerned for his wellbeing, it did not necessarily mean that she had any <em>deeper<em> feelings for him; after all, sex or no sex, she was still his friend.

_Stop complicating things, _he thought to himself as he extinguished the light and closed his eyes out of frustration.

Rick lay listening to the insects and the gentle breeze that ruffled the leaves on the surrounding trees; he did not feel drowsy at all and could not get his mind to switch off. Suddenly, he heard soft footfalls that stopped outside of his tent; he sat up waiting to see who it was that was visiting him at that hour.

"Rick?" Asked a soft feminine voice; it was Michonne.

"Come in." He offered and reached for his flashlight.

Michonne unzipped the tent and stepped inside wearing her oversized t-shirt that doubled as sleeping attire; she took up a spot next to him and smiled.

"What's goin' on?" Rick asked, smiling back at her.

"Nothin'. Just missed you and wanted to see you." She replied.

He laughed a little before continuing to speak.

"You saw me today."

"I know, but I wanted to see _more_ of you."

Michonne whispered teasingly as she reached her hand over and slipped it into Rick's boxer shorts. Her hand gripped his sex firmly and she felt him becoming engorged at her touch; Rick's breathing hitched from the contact. She moved closer and began to rub his length; it took very little time for Rick to grow hard. Her hand travelled deftly up and down his shaft eliciting deep moans from him.

"_Fuck, you're good at that." _He whispered in a husky voice as he leaned back slightly, ignoring the discomfort in his shoulder. "But I need you here."

Rick then grasped Michonne's leg and gestured for her to straddle him. He then lifted the bottom of her t-shirt, letting her know he wanted her to remove it. Michonne pulled the garment over her head and sat naked on Rick's lap. She moved in to kiss his mouth, but he quickly began kissing her neck and collarbone; slowly working his way down to her breasts.

Michonne moaned softly as he took her nipple into his mouth and slipped his hand between her thighs. His fingers found her wet centre and he vigorously rubbed her tiny bud; this caused her breathing to quicken. She leaned her face forward in an effort press her lips to Rick's, but they only brushed slightly before Rick moved his mouth to her ear.

"_I want you so bad." _He whispered before sucking and biting at her neck again.

Michonne lifted herself up off of Rick's lap and reached for his manhood. She then guided him between her slick folds and eased down onto his length. The both let out small whimpering sounds at the feeling of entering and being entered; Rick's thickness throbbed at the sensation of Michonne's tight wet walls enveloping him. Sliding up and down and causing the most delicious friction to grip his dripping, veiny cock. She ground her hips and clenched him tight as waves of ecstasy crashed over her body; her sensitive nub pulsated as she rubbed it against her willing lover. Rick simultaneously thrust up inside of her while holding onto her backside; she then slid herself up and down his cock skilfully.

"Ahh, fuucckk." He breathed out as she gripped his hardness with her sex several more times.

Rick's hands moved up to cup her breasts as they bounced freely with each movement she made. Michonne tried to kiss his mouth again, but Rick pulled away from her and lay flat on his back, sliding his hands down to her hips. Michonne thought briefly that he was doing it on purpose, avoiding kissing her mouth, but with a few thrusts from him below her hitting her spot, she soon lost that train of thought.

Rick then rolled Michonne over so that he was positioned above her and in between her legs; he levelled his weight on his arm that was not injured and began to drive his cock forcefully into her engorged lips again and again. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and felt the heat building up in her stomach; his vigour and exuberance causing loud moans to escape from her throat.

_"__Ahh, ahh, hmmm, ahh. Ohh fuck, Rick. Ohhhh, fuuuckk." _

She continued to repeat his name while trying to catch her breath after climaxing; Rick crashed on top of Michonne and uttered her name along with his own swear words as he spilled inside of her. He pressed a kiss to the side of her face and she quickly caught his mouth with hers. The kiss was short and chaste and Rick quickly removed himself from inside of her and rolled to the side. They both lay breathless and quiet, but Michonne could not shake the feeling that Rick was holding back.

She leaned over him after a moment and tried to kiss his mouth; he seemed hesitant and complied but kept his mouth closed. Now she really knew something was going on.

"What the fuck, Rick? You don't wanna kiss me?" She asked, sitting up and growing annoyed.

"What? No, why would you say that?" He asked, feeling like a complete liar.

The truth was he was avoiding kissing her; he thought if he did not, then he could supress his growing feelings for her and by supressing his feelings for her, he would not get hurt when she rejected him. It seemed logical to him, but Rick Grimes had never been the type to know how to deal with women and relationships very well.

"Um, because you're pulling away from me." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I just kissed you." He countered.

Michonne rolled her eyes.

"No Rick, that's not how you kiss; you're holding back, I know it."

"You're bein' paranoid, Michonne."

He said, finding himself becoming annoyed because her accusation was true. The mood in the tent changed as Michonne could not for the life of her think what she had done wrong to cause Rick to be acting weird. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes, and something was definitely off; he was hiding something.

"I just fucked you, what more do you want from me?" He said and it came out sounding harsh and spiteful.

Michonne grabbed her clothes and dressed hastily before moving to leave.

"Fuckin' charming, Rick. Ya know what? Screw you. You can go fuck yourself from now on!"

She said and left him sitting in the tent alone and inwardly cursing himself and at the same time feeling the pain come back to his shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww their first serious argument. Rick's a silly billy sometimes; how's he gonna fix this?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hahaha you guys are the best! I'm laughing so hard while I re-read them and everyone's thoughts on our boy Rick. So hot yet so dumb; 5-8 minutes; Adorable jerk whose ass you want to kick; *facepalm*; Carl should kick his ass; Foot in his mouth; Winks and nudges for make-up sex! You guys rock! LOL

**KK**, I'm laughing so much at your comment about Glenn and Ty's Stage 5 Clinger School of Love Language LOL oh and it's funny that you mention Bob…

* * *

><p>The fresh morning breeze swept across the grounds of the Settlement as a tired Rick Grimes sat on a chair while Bob lifted his arm and asked him how much discomfort he was in.<p>

"Still hard to move, the pain's sorta shootin' up to my neck now." Rick informed his friend.

"Yeah, it's still jarred. Try not to do too much today. It'll pass in time, I just wouldn't be aggravatin' it too much 'til then."

Bob took up a seat beside Rick and took a small sip from his instant coffee; not many people liked to drink it, but Bob was a look-on-the-bright-side kind of man. Instant, he reasoned, was better than nothing at all.

"You look like shit, man." Bob said, taking in Rick's bedraggled appearance.

Rick glanced sideways at him and sighed.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." He offered.

"Did you take the pain meds?" Asked a concerned Bob.

"Nah but the pain wasn't too bad, and that wasn't why I couldn't sleep. I was up thinkin' about stuff and things."

Just then Rick saw Michonne and Carol walking back from the direction of the shower block with towels slung over their shoulders; he watched them and Carol offered a wave before Rick called out a good morning, then Bob followed suit. Michonne nodded to Bob and gave Rick not so much as a glance. Bob noticed right away; it sure seemed odd to him considering how the previous evening she had been boisterously concerned for Rick's safety regarding going on runs.

"What's goin' on there?" Bob queried, motioning at the two women.

"Uh?" Said Rick.

"With Michonne, if I'm not mistaken, she just gave you the cold shoulder." He offered.

"Yep, looks like. Can't say I blame her though."

Rick said, sounding deflated. Bob looked at him questioningly so Rick continued to talk after sighing loudly once more.

"You ever say somethin' so stupid in your own defence 'cause of doin' somethin' stupid in the first place?" He asked Bob.

"Once or twice; it happens."

"What about sayin' somethin' nasty to a _friend_ when she calls you out on your bullshit?" Rick asked cryptically as if Bob did not already know which _friend_ he was referring to.

"We're talkin' about Michonne, right?" Bob asked in order to clarify.

Rick nodded in affirmation.

"You said somethin' nasty to her or you said somethin' in a nasty _way _to her? You didn't call her a bitch, did ya?" Asked Bob before his expression turned more serious. "Shit, Rick; please don't tell me you called her the c-word? Under no circumstances do you get to call a woman the c-word."

"What? No! Of course I didn't call her any bad names, fuck Bob. It's nothin' like that."

"Good, 'cause if you come up missin'…" Bob said, trying to lighten to mood.

"She just called me out on somethin' and I responded like a stupid fuckin' asshole. The _way_ I responded came out nasty. She's just so…_unnerving _sometimes, ya know. It's like she sees right through people. She did it with me, saw right through my bullshit and it threw me. I acted like a prick and now, hell, I actually might come up missin'."

Both men chuckled a little to ease the tension.

"The bullshit," Bob began. "Was it about goin' on another run so soon? It's just that last night she was pretty worried about it and I'm assumin' your disagreement happened last night."

"Uh? Um, yeah. It was about the next run. Stupid fuckin' shit. Christ!"

Said Rick, growing annoyed as he thought back to the real reason for their disagreement. He really did just make matters worse and had no idea how to fix it.

"Alright, alright." Said Bob. "If it's over some stupid shit, just go and apologize."

"What if it ain't that simple?" Rick asked.

"Okay, you want some advice about women?" Asked Bob.

"Yeah, shoot." Answered Rick.

"If you want to get back in her good books, you go and admit that you were wrong, even if you were right, and that you're sorry; and I'm tellin' you that your ass better not be above beggin' either."

"I was wrong and I am sorry." Rick replied.

"Good." Said Bob. "Then be honest and explain why you were bein' a dick and you should be fine. It's great to be alive, Rick; don't waste time bein' angry at each other."

* * *

><p>Rick approached the rations store in order to find Michonne to talk to her; he was going to follow Bob's advice. Although, he was not sure how honest he was going to be in his explanation.<p>

_I didn't wanna kiss you 'cause it's too intimate and I'm afraid of falling for you._ When he said it to himself, it sounded as if he would need to continue to explain and explain and explain. He was just going to try to apologize and keep his explanation simple; this, he thought, could go either way.

Rick knocked on the door several times when young Brett answered.

"Michonne in?" Asked Rick, not bothering to greet him.

"Yeah, just a sec."

Rick waited and could hear the sound of mumbling coming from inside, shortly thereafter, Brett came back to the door and began to speak.

"She don't want to talk to you right now. So would you just go away?" He said tentatively.

Rick became annoyed with Brett; there was just something about the young man that he did not like.

"Look, I'm not here to cause a scene, how about you just go take a break and me and Michonne can have a quick word. It's important. What d'ya say?" Rick said in his most calm manner.

"No." Was Brett's short reply.

"What do you mean no?"

"Are you stupid? I mean no as in go away and leave her alone!" Said Brett, feeling a little bit brave.

Michonne could hear them from inside, she wished Brett would not antagonize Rick like that. Rick's temper could be really short and he was not the type of person who would easily let someone disrespect him.

"Listen here fuck-face, you talk to me like that again and we gon' have a problem. I'll shove my boot so far up your skinny little ass that your future kids won't be able to sit…"

"Rick!" Said Michonne from the doorway. "Fuck sake, get in here!"

She glanced at Brett and offered him an apologetic look before asking him to give them some time.

She closed the door and leaned against it with her arms crossed.

"He can be a cocky little shit when he wants to be. When he gets back, tell your little boyfriend I'll be seein' him around."

"Oh fucking stop it, Rick. He's not my boyfriend, and neither are you; so tell me what it is you want."

Rick stopped and realized he was doing it again, making matters worse.

"What do you want, Rick? I haven't got all day." Michonne said as she looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Sorry for what? For last night? Or for comin' here and havin' a dick measuring contest with Brett?"

Rick fell silent a moment and tried to step closer to Michonne; she held both her hands up as if to tell him to stop in his tracks. He complied with her wishes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry for all of it. Last night, I shouldn't've spoken to you like that and I'm sorry. There's no excuse for it. You were right, I was holdin' back; you called me on it and I got shitty. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you like that. It was wrong."

Michonne just nodded then looked at him.

"Why were you bein' all weird? It's so silly now that I think of it, but you just wouldn't own up that you were pulling away."

"It's hard to explain." He said.

"Was kissing me gonna be too weird now that you're done fuckin' with me?"

"What? Of cour…"

"That's what it was about, right? You were gonna fuck me one last time, then tell me to piss off? I'm a big girl, Rick; I don't need you to dance around the issue; we're done now anyways, so just come out and say it."

Rick pressed his hands to his temple to alleviate the slight throbbing that had set in; no wonder she had become so upset. She thought he was trying to end their arrangement. Rick exhaled and stepped closer to Michonne before speaking again in a soft manner.

"That's not what it was about, you gotta believe me." He said and she seemed to be listening to him even though she averted her gaze and kept her arms crossed.

"Brett's right; I am stupid. I just had too much time on my hands to think about things; about _us. _I got freaked out a little. Shit, this is so hard to explain."

"Go on." She said, seemingly calmer now herself.

"Alright, I did want to kiss you and I wasn't tryin' to end whatever this is we got, what we _had_ goin'. I just thought it was too intimate, like, I dunno, somethin' you do with someone you're with. And I don't know what we are; what we _were_. And it sounds so stupid, but I guess I was tryin' to stop myself having feelings for you 'cause what we had goin' didn't need to be complicated, right? It was good the way it was."

Michonne had to stop herself from tearing up a little in front of Rick; she actually understood what he was saying. While he did not give voice to it, she knew he was afraid of developing any romantic feelings for her. She was actually pleased that he had explained it to her, because she was scared as well. Rick was a romantic and a realist at the same time; he was loyal and had a big heart, she knew it would be a matter of time before one of them saw their relationship as more than just physical. She honestly could not say if it would be him or her, but either way, it scared her.

"It was good." She said. "And I get what you're sayin'. Just wished you would've said it last night instead of actin' strange, then I wouldn't have to quit you."

"You don't have to quit me." Rick interjected, he could tell she was not ready to give away their friendship or their sexual relationship.

"We can start again, clean slate." He went on to say.

Michonne contemplated what Rick was saying. She guessed they could start over, but they would need to agree that it was just going to be sex between consenting adults; no making things complicated.

"Alright, but no more being weird, Rick; we're adults, we're friends and sometimes we have sex with each other. And you can kiss me if you want to, it's no big deal."

Rick nodded and said: "Okay."

He then stepped forward and gripped her face gently, pressing his mouth to hers in a slow and languid kiss. Then he reached for the front of Michonne's jeans and started to undo her belt, button and zipper. She did not stop him but asked instead:

"What are you doing?"

Rick pulled her jeans to her ankles and told her to step out of them; Michonne began to grow excited as heat and moisture pooled in her panties. She complied and asked again:

"Rick, what are you doing?"

He kneeled before her, using her jeans as a cushions and pulled her panties off her hips. He scooped them up and placed them to the side before moving closer to her sex.

"What does it look like?" He asked his voice deep from arousal. "I'm gonna kiss you."

With that he got Michonne to spread her legs while still standing with her back to the door; he positioned his face at her opening and used his tongue to trail one long lick over her slit. He used his left hand to dip two fingers into her opening and could feel them become drenched from her arousal. Rick directed Michonne to bend her knees slightly so that his lips and tongue had better access to her sensitive area.

She threaded her fingers through Ricks curls as his head moved up and down while his tongue worked at lapping her swollen clit. Her hips would buck whenever Rick sucked the small nub into his mouth; she started to moan as he worked his tongue over her engorged lips and then dipped it inside of her hot centre. He alternated between licking her and sucking her sensitive bud while he fingered her tight wet opening.

Her taste, smell and moans caused Rick's cock to quiver in his jeans. He used his right hand to undo his zipper and freed his aching length. He stopped working his mouth and ceased penetrating her with his fingers a moment. Michonne looked down to see why he had stopped and saw his erection in his hand. He then let it go while he rubbed his hand over her opening then slipped a finger inside; once his hand was covered in her juices, Rick then massaged her wetness over his sex as he stroked his shaft over and over. Her wetness glistened over his thick and veiny cock as it throbbed from the motions of his calloused hand.

Rick returned his mouth to Michonne's womanhood and sucked her clit as hard as he rubbed his length. Her whimpering began to hasten and become louder and Rick moaned into her heated folds. Her hips bucked again as her climax drew near; she gripped Rick's curls tighter as she reached the apex of her pleasure. Rick held still as Michonne came into his mouth; he lapped at her slick lips once more before removing his head and leaning back on to his knees and continuing to strum his hardness.

Michonne fought to catch her breath before she moved to sit on the floor in front of Rick; her chest heaving and her sex pulsating while looking at the sight of Rick pleasuring himself. He felt emboldened by her watching him and rubbed with more vigour as he whispered her name. Rick's eyes roll back and then closed as his cock exploded and he came over his own hand. His white, hot seed running down his fingers. He opened his eyes, found Michonne's discarded panties and wiped himself clean before rearranging himself and slipping her underwear into his back pocket.

They both looked at one another and smiled; she was happy that they had started over again. Rick was determined to kiss Michonne whenever the opportunity arose.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww, Richonne really think it's gonna be that simple to keep their relationship purely sexual without developing feelings; bless them, bless them and their hot sexy sex lol


End file.
